bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Safari
'Blue's Safari '''is a ''Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring 2 epiodes from its 3rd and 2nd seasons. Contents #Rugrats VHS Trailer #The Rugrats Movie VHS Trailer #Blue's Clues VHS Trailer #Little Bear VHS Trailer #Peanuts VHS Trailer #Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning #Paramount Home Video Logo #Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) #Face Opens for Blue #"Animal Behavior!" (Season 3, Episode 5) #Face Eats a Banana #"Nurture!" (Season 2, Episode 17) #Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) #Blue's Clues Credits ("Nurture!") #Nick Jr. Productions (1993) (Catch) #Nickelodeon Flower Logo #Paramount Home Video Logo Face Promos # Face Opens for Blue # Face Eats a Banana Facts *The VHS was produced by Nickelodeon and Paramount on January 11, 2000. *This is the 2nd video to have both episodes from the 3rd and 2nd seasons. The 1st was the previous video. *Starting with this release and all subsequent releases until 2004: 2 Nick Jr." Kids" bumpers with the Just for Me jingle; scenes from Little Bill, Little Bear (also called Maurice Sendak's Little Bear), and Blue's Clues; and live action scenes similar to the opening and closing of Nick Jr. from 1998-2001 were included, the first was the kids getting ready to watch Nick Jr. on TV, with the signature catchphrase "Nick Jr. Is Just For Me!", the second has the last few seconds of the Nick Jr. Face segment, Face Says Goodbye In Different Feelings Faces and the kids saying goodbye and returning home, it will be shown either after episode 2 and before the end credits until Café Blue or after the end credits and before the Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon logos starting with Blue's Big Holiday and ending with Blue's First Holiday. **A longer edited version of the opening with added scenes from Kipper, Franklin, and Dora the Explorer (which will later replace Little Bear in the video bumpers in 2003) was used for Nick Jr. on CBS. A shorter version also exists. *In this VHS it has Nick Jr. Kids Opening & Closing Bumpers instead of animal ID bumpers because this video was released in 2000, and the animal ID Bumpers were in 1997 to 1999. Although the animal ID bumpers never appeared from 2000 to 2003, until Blue Talks! in 2004, but it will start first to have it in the 2004 DVD Classic Clues. **However, the Nick Jr. hippos ID bumper appears on the TV at the very end of the opening bumper. *This is the only video to have Nick Jr. Productions with (1993 Air Catch) version. Although it didn't happen for all Blue's Clues videos because starting with Blue's Big Musical Movie it will start to have Nick Jr. Productions with (1999 Clay) version. It occur's that this video was the same like in Little Bear videos that have Nick Jr. Productions with (1993 Air Catch) version, except Little Sherlock Bear because in this video it has Nick Jr. Productions with (1999 Clay) version instead of (1993 Air Catch) version. *From now on until Blue's First Holiday and with the exceptions of Magenta Comes Over, Stop, Look and Listen! and All Kinds of Signs, Instead of having three Nick Jr. Face segments, it will start to have two Nick Jr. Face segments, one after the Nick Jr. "Kids" intro, and the other in between episodes 1 and 2, no third Nick Jr. Face segment, it cuts straight to the Nick Jr. "Kids" outro after episode 2 and before the end credits, or after the end credits and before the Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon logos. *The Face Opens For Blue segment was previously seen on the 1998 VHS of Blue's Clues: Story Time, it would later be seen on the 2001 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Holiday and the 2003 VHS of Blue's Clues: 100th Episode Celebration *The Face Eats a Banana segment would later be seen on the 2002 VHS of Little Bear: "Snacktime Tales". *Just like the previous video, this VHS contains episodes from the third and second seasons, but one involves Animals and the other involves Taking Care of Things. *The closing logos used for this VHS were the Nick Jr. Productions logo Air Catch Version and the Nickelodeon Flower logo. *This is the third VHS to have a Nick Jr. logo and Nickelodeon logo at the end, the others were in Arts and Crafts and Story Time. Number * 22 Printdate * January 11, 2000 Gallery BluesSafariBackCover.jpg|Back cover Blue'sCluesBlue'sSafariSpanishVHS.jpg|Spanish release Blue'sSafariAustraliaVHS.jpg|Australia VHS 51BJENVWV3L.jpg|UK cover Blue's_Safari_UK_back_cover.jpg|Back cover UK version Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:Ideas